In love with my sister's girlfriend
by emoxsongxwriter
Summary: Shiznat Naonat Shiznatnao. Nao Yuuki, has fallen in love with her sister's girfriend. The super hot Natsuki Kuga. Will she respect and uphold her sister's, Shizuru's happiness, or give in to desires and take Natsuki for herself?
1. Chapter 1

**In love with my sister's girlfriend**

**Summary: Shiznat + Naonat = Shiznatnao XD Sisters Shizuru Fujino and Nao Yuuki are in love with a certain Natsuki Kuga. But the unattainable gorgeous biker, belonged only to Shizuru. How will Nao, who has fallen in love with her sister's girlfriend cope with this difficult situation? Will she give in to her desires and try to steal her sister's girlfriend, or will she control herself, for the love, and sake of her sister's happiness?**

* * *

My name is Nao Yuuki, I'm officially 16 this year, and I'm an adopted daughter of the Fujino family. I have a flawless 21 year old step sister, Shizuru Fujino, who is absolutely amazing, stunning and gorgeous, in all ways possible. But of course, I never show anyone, that I think of her that way, because of our sisterly rivalry. However, there is a HUGE secret that we share. A secret that no one inside or outside the Fujino family knows, except us. My so called 'perfect sister', was in fact a lesbian, and was deeply in love with one of her school mates, 1 year her Junior. I could see why my sister had fallen for her. She was outstandingly handsome for a girl, yet had a significant femininity that still told others she was female. Her hotness and beauty, leaves both male and female swooning over her luscious appearance.

The girl of her dreams, was Natsuki Kuga, the hottest girl I've ever seen, though I can picture her as more of a 'guy'. She had long straight midnight-blue hair that fell down to the small of her back, which she half tucked behind her ears, letting the other half hang over her calm yet wild face. It was straightened so naturally you could run a thousand fingers through it, without even a single entanglement. She was slightly taller than me, and slightly shorter than my sister, with well toned muscles, that showed her toughness yet kept her gentleness. She often gave out an aura of loneliness and sadness, that makes people want to hold her tight in their arms. Perhaps that was also what charmed people about her. But under that never-smiling face, was a cute little puppy, who blushes at even the most minor situations of embarrassment. You could say she was every girl's 'perfect guy', and every guy's 'perfect super hot tough bad ass girl.'

How I know her so well, as to be able to describe her the way I just did you ask? Well, it seems that I have finally caught the lesbian virus from my sister. She was only my sister's girlfriend, up till a week ago. And now she's mine as well. I seriously never thought the first person I was attracted to, would be a girl. Yes, I'm with the super hot Natsuki Kuga, and we are in love. Now, I often try to remember how this happened and how things changed so quickly. I remember, the first time we met a week ago, as if it were yesterday. It still leaves me breathless whenever I think about it. Whenever I think about _her_, even if I have her now.

* * *

_**After school at the Fujino residence. (Mansion actually)**_

"Nao-chan, come down here, there's someone I'd like you to meet!" I heard an ever so graceful and excited voice call for me from downstairs.

"Hai, I'm coming!" I called back.

"Shizuru onee-chan, what is it? Or rather who is it that you'd like me to meet?" I asked impatiently but politely, as I still had an English essay due this Friday that I needed to complete, and it's already Wednesday. What I saw next really took my breath away, entering the house (mansion really) was an extremely good looking girl about 4 years older than me. At first I couldn't even tell if it was a guy or a girl, her face was so exceptional, it was just so… HOT, it wouldn't really matter if it was a guy or a girl. But as I stared at her longer, her face gave off a familiar gentleness that only a girl would have. She looked cold at first, but the atmosphere changed when she looked my way.

When she smiled, that coldness evaporated off the surface of the earth. "So you must be Shizuru's little sister." She ruffled my hair. "I've heard a lot about you from her. It's nice to finally meet you. Be proud that I shared one of my 'rare smiles' with you. I don't do that very often." She chuckled.

I was absolutely speechless, and probably looked like an idiot for gapping in awe like a fish at this stunning girl before me. "Nao-chan, it's not polite to not respond when being spoken to." Shizuru reminded me, snapping me out of my dreamy state. I had remembered all the manners that I was taught, in the Fujino family.

"O-oh, pardon me for my sudden state of daze. I don't know what had gotten into me." I tried so goddamn hard to control the heat I felt on my face. I was probably blushing like mad.

"Hey, don't worry about it kid." The blue-haired girl winked as she said to me in a 'hero' kinda way. I felt my anger rise. I may be 4 years younger than her, but I wasn't a kid.

"Wh-who are you anyway?" I spat without thought, trying to hide my embarrassment, earning me a glare from my sis, but the girl in front of me didn't seem to mind.

"Ahaha, I'm sorry, I was so nervous about coming to this house, I mean mansion, and meeting you, I forgot to introduce myself." She smiled sheepishly as she rubbed the back of her neck. OH MY GOD she looked so fucking adorable when she did that! CUTE!

My sister cut in, clearing her throat to caution me about my 'behavior' towards the guest. This was weird. VERY weird indeed. I knew Shizuru onee-chan since I was 4, when they first took me in. She had never been the type to worry, much more CARE about things such as way of speech or manners. She was a very open and care-free sister, which to my delight, really cared for me, and is extremely kind. Though I know she has a slightly psychotic side sometimes, such as the time where I accidentally broke her favourite flower vase which was a gift from one of her _many _ex-boyfriends. I don't even want to be reminded of that time. [shiver shiver] None the less, she wouldn't mind me being… well…ME, in front of her other friends, but she seemed to mind it when it's with this particular girl. It was then I figured something must be going on.

Before the handsome girl could introduce herself to me, my sis had began introducing her very thoroughly. "Nao-chan, this is Natsuki Kuga, a university student that goes to the same school as me, and she is also my current girlfriend."

Shizuru nee-chan had said it so quickly, it took some time to process it all in my mind. Then it hit me. _Girlfriend? Wait GIRLFRIEND? _That was unexpected, she always seemed like the good girl type that would only go for boys that reached her standard of expectations. Who knew she'd go all bad girl to try out a lesbian relationship? Well, I can see why she would. It wasn't exactly her fault. The girl she was with WAS very manly after all. Probably better than any guys she had previously been with. This, Natsuki Kuga, was so outrageously irresistible, even I'm surprised I haven't jumped her yet, despite my ehem 'sensual' nature.

"I see, forgive me for my rudeness earlier." I apologized, though it's something I don't do very often. But this IS Onee-chan's crush, and I respect my sister too much to ruin things for her.

"Well then, Now that we've done our introductions, I'll be heading home. Shizuru, if there's anything you need, just give me a call yeah?"

Shizuru nee-chan blushed at the last bit of her new girlfriend's sentence. "M-mhm. Anyways, Natsuki, tomorrow, would you like to come over for dinner? I mean we bought a little too much groceries for just our family, so it would actually be better, if you ate dinner at our place, to help us finish the food."

HAHA! What kind of lame reason is that? Gimme a break nee-chan, even I can do better than that! I saw my sister blush, probably in realization of her own babbling lameness she just displayed.

I coughed. "Ehem, what my sis meant was, now I'm just gonna cut straight to the point. She wants you over for dinner tomorrow, so you could meet the rest of the family, and maybe, go upstairs to her room, do some homework together, and who knows what else?" I shot a playful look at my blushing-like-mad sister, as she smiled at Natsuki. Okay, now this was REALLY strange, not only did my ever so perfect sister babble, but she blushed as well. She NEVER blushes, EVER. Well, only if it's in front of this Natsuki person. This shows how important she is to her.

"Haha, okay. Then I'll send you home tomorrow after school, and stay till dinner. How does that sound?" Natsuki didn't seem the least bit nervous. GOD SHE'S SO HAWT!

"It's perfect." Looks like someone recovered from her shock.

"Good. See ya then." Natsuki leaned in and gave nee-chan a kiss on the lips, and remembered I was there, so she made it short and sweet, instead of long and passionate. Then she put her helmet back on walked to her bike, mounted it, and rode off. God I swear she's so cool! If I have to look at her for another second I might have fallen for her myself. Since she was gone, I decided to tease Shizuru nee-chan a little.

"My. What a handsome catch you got there. Is she available for sharing?" I shot her one of my cheekiest smiles.

"Haha, in your dreams Nao, she's mine." She chuckled and said to me calmly. Well at least she's regained her composure. Jeez, if she wasn't my sister, I would have fallen for her too. She was so flawless and beautiful, and was able to recover from 'rare' blushes so quickly. If I didn't see her blush back there, I would have never guessed she was even capable of blushing.

"I'm just saying. You better guard her carefully sis, I might steal her away from you if she takes anymore of my breath away." I winked.

She giggled at me, with a 'Not-a-chance' face. "Ara, if that happens, then I guess I will just have to kick Nao-chan's butt and reclaim what is rightfully mine." She winked back with charming confidence, able to make any fangirl faint.

I decided to take my teases farther. "OR we can just have an awesome threesome and be one big happy family?" She looked at me with a totally messed up expression. Okay, maybe I took it a _little_ too far there. "No need to go all wtf on me sis, I was just kidding haha." I tried to laugh it off.

But little did I know, that joke of mine, would soon turn out to be very, VERY real. This was just the beginning, of one hectic drama-filled week.

* * *

**Well there you go, first chapter of my second fanfic. And to those who read 'The spider the viper and the wolf', don't worry, I'm not abandoning that fic ^_^ I'm just taking a long time to upload, because the rescuing scene needs to be well planned out. It's either longer update time, and awesome chapter, or faster update time and crappy chapter lol XD **

**I also took note of what one of my reviewers said about having a 'weak and powerless' Natsuki. So in this fic, I made her dominant, and capable. And STRONG XP Which may result in a little OOC on Shizuru and Nao's side. But it's all for the sake of entertainment! ^_^" And I felt bad for making everyone hate Nao in my other fic, so I made her more lovable and much more SANE in this fic :3 **

**In the mean time, enjoy this story. I got lots of ideas and inspiration boiling inside my mind now, ready to be spilled into this fic. Just tell me if it's good enough to be continued or not, so that I will not be writing this story for no one. Even one review is fine. I just need to know people actually WANT to continue reading this fic, even if it's only for one person. I write fics for the sake of others' entertainment only. Not so much for myself. Though I do enjoy it. :P**

**Well, feel free to add in any suggestions or advices or thoughts about the story into the reviews section, and thanks for reading!**

**Ashley. ^_^**


	2. Preparation and anticipation

Chapter 2

Usually I wake up in the morning, get ready for school, attend school, make some guy cry after school, and return home after school, do my homework (leave my homework to go to the arcade sometimes) and get home to pack my bag for the next day of school. School school school, and a boring daily routine. But this is what is expected of a daughter of the Fujino family, since I have to be smart and cultural to prepare myself for taking on the role of becoming the second heiress to the Fujino corporation. It was always so boring, and I'm seriously sick of it, but today is different, I know today is special because we have an extremely interesting and hawt guest coming over for dinner tonight. I know she is my sister's girlfriend but somehow I can't help this aching feeling inside my heart. I was so excited to see her, and I don't get why, I don't get what has attracted me to her so deeply that it had got me thinking about her 24/7. It isn't love. It can't be, plus it will never work out. Keep away from that thought Nao! But anyways, today I'm actually looking forward to going to school so it can end quickly, and the sooner I got home the better because I get to see that dashing biker girl again.

* * *

_**In Fuuka university. **_

**Natsuki waited for shizuru at the entrance gates. **

Shit shit shit why am I so freaking nervous, Shizuru said it would be fine didn't she? But even still, I can't get the feeling of uneasiness out of my body. Come to think of it, there's that cute little younger sister to look forward to isn't there? Maybe it wouldn't be so bad, she seems like the type that comes up with good excuses or plots all the time, I can ask her for help in backing me up whenever something goes wrong. Right she- Whoa WHOA did I just say cute? Well, I'm sure I meant the other cute haha, the um, child kinda cute. She gets angry easily… and gives out the cutest faces so she's cute in that kind of way, yeah that's it. I'm with Shizuru, I don't think I'll be able to think of any other girl at the moment, Shizuru is already the most important person in my life, I don't need anyone else.

**Natsuki tried to tell herself that, but she was still very confused about what she thought and how she really felt about Nao Yuuki. **

"Nat-su-ki-chan." I felt a warm breath whisper against my ear. It was soothing, but I jumped at the shock of it.

"Shi-shizuru! Don't surprise me like that," I looked around to make sure no one saw that and lived. "I got an image to keep."

"Aww but I just can't help it seeing my Natsuki blush makes me want to cuddle her even more!" She squealed. What is it with girls and squealing jeez, okay I know I'm a girl but I just can't stand squealing. And-omph!

[Snuggle Snuggle] I knew she was going to that.

"Mou Shizuru do you really have to glomp me in public, it's embarrassing and- And don't snuggle my chest like pillows!" I bellowed, blushing like crazy I can hear my heart beat in my ear. Shizuru's smile remained on her gorgeous face as she looked up at me from behind my um…breasts.

"I'm sorry Natsuki is just too cute when she goes red, let me make it up to you." She giggled, and then seriousness returned to her face. I gulped. She leaned in closer and closer until finally our foreheads were touching before she blew a breath at my face. I would've fainted if she wasn't this close to me, that scent was so sweet with green tea and peppermint. I felt myself go into a trance like state when our lips met. I gave in to her and she was the only person I would ever give in to. Or so I thought. Without Nao around we were free to make that kiss as deep as we wanted to. Our tongues- okay I'm not going to go that far for the sake of K+ ratings.

When we pulled away to grasp the ever so needed air, it felt like heaven. I was suffocating in that intoxicating kiss, more like make-out session but yeah you get the point. We waited until our breathing calmed down before I spoke.

"Um… Shizuru, if we want to get our homework done before dinner, and meeting your parents, I suggest we go now?" I said with a smile.

"Natsuki isn't the least bit nervous? Natsuki is so cool! [squeals]" I laughed it off. But little did she know how nervous I actually was. Nervous about being in the same room with her… ALONE, meeting her parents, and seeing her sister-Damn! Stop thinking about her sister Natsuki! Focus on Shizuru! Just Shizuru…NEKO SHIZURU! Oh my god okay that worked ahaha…

"Alright then, get on." I prompted as I mounted my Ducati.

"Hai!" She said in an adorable child-like manner. She wrapped her arms around my waist as I started the engine. Suddenly I felt her very close to me, like too close, and something squishy pressed hard against my back. Now it was my turn to squeal. Dammit Shizuru! Taking advantage of this situation and teasing me with those huge boulders of yours.

"Ara, there's no need to let out such an adorable squeal Nat-su-ki." She blew into my ear and I went limp. I-I couldn't go on, I was going to die of blood lost from blushing too much.

* * *

Finally I made it home from school after kicking some pervert's ass. I was proud of myself, it seems I haven't lost my touch. Good it looks like onee-chan hasn't come home with her girlfriend yet, this gives me time to prepare for tonight. I know I shouldn't be dressing provocatively since she _is _my _sister's_ girlfriend but it should be quite fun to see if she's the blush-type. I shouldn't be thinking this I know… What the hell has gotten into me? I'm Nao Yuuki a merciless vixen that does not fall in love with anyone but myself, why does my heart ache for _her_ so much? It's not love, it isn't. I'm just looking for a tease and staying true to my vixen-like nature. Ugh! Just stop standing outside your room thinking like an idiot and actually get dressed already Nao!

I took a quick shower and did everything to get myself clean then put on for the very first time, the perfume father got for me. It smelt like green tea and cherry blossoms, doesn't sound like a good combination, but surprisingly it doesn't smell that weird. Opening the door to my walk-in closet I efficiently glanced through all my clothes, well okay not ALL of it, as that would be as good as impossible since I have like an uncountable amount of clothing.

After deciding, I picked out a dark blue mini-skirt, black socks that reach up to my thighs, and a white tight fitting spaghetti-strap top. I looked in the mirror and boy did I look fine, call me vain if you want, but I don't think any guy could resist me at the moment. Spotting a few poses at the mirror, I left my hair wet to give me the bad-girl look I desired. At that moment, I heard a loud roar from a motor cycle pull up at mansion's front gates, well we all know who it is. I praised my own luckiness, time was on my side since my hair was still wet giving my 'look' the best effect. The front door opened and I went downstairs immediately to greet my sister and _our _luscious guest Natsuki Kuga.

* * *

I pulled out the keys to the huge front doors of my mansion, just to be stopped by my guards when they offered to open it for me. Keeping my image as the heiress I left them to it, and turned around just in time to see my Natsuki darting her eyes around the mansion in awe. I giggled and it got her attention.

She started to sweat at my playful manner. "W-what is it?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to look at my cute little puppy."

"Shizuru!" She harshly whispered, looking as red as a tomato, oh my god I love that face, "Not out here kay? And not in front of your guards., Not…not in front of your sister."

When she mentioned Nao, I felt a tinge of jealousy linger inside of me. Why is she thinking of Nao even if she's with me? And why was she so embarrassed to go all out in that kiss yesterday? Nao is my sister and she knew that, so what was wrong with showing my sister how much she loved me? I didn't let my jealousy show of course.

"Ara is Natsuki embarrassed to be seen being close to me in public? She cares about being seen with me in front of Nao, So you love Nao instead?" I feigned a crying expression.

She looked really worried when she saw me sad. Haha, at least now I know she really cares about me. "N-No! Not at all! I love YOU Shizuru!" She said as she waved her hand at my face defensively. She looked so fuc- Oh excuse my swearing, I meant she looked so freaking cute! Just like a little puppy who's being scolded for doing something wrong, I just had to tease her!

"Hmm? Prove it then." I smirked.

She was speechless, and also clueless about how I wanted her to prove it, gosh her clueless ness is too cute! "I, uh… How do you want me to prove it?" She finally managed to say. She looked really nervous which boosted my confidence and need for teasing her even more.

"Kiss me." I said smugly and winked at her.

"OU-OUT HERE?!" HA! Her face was priceless.

"Mhm." I nodded.

"Y-You mean, while everyone watches?!" I looked around and indeed a few guards workers and maids were looking at us. Then I saw the maids staring at my Natsuki dreamily and some were blushing. I swear I saw smoke coming out from her ears as her face burned up.

"Yup." I smirked.

"I-I, uh…um can we do this inside, I…Well out here, it's just so-" I decided to cut her off there and then. I wanted people to see us, wanted people to know she belonged to me and me alone. I wanted to show the maids that were eyeing her, that she's mine so they should give up, back off, and _never_ touch her.

"So Natsuki IS embarrassed about being my girlfriend!" I wiped and imaginary tear away from my eyes and pretended to sniffle.

Natsuki was totally in shock and was thinking hard about what to do. Her face then softened from the panic. Got'chya. I knew immediately I had her in the palms of my hands.

"No Shizuru, you're wrong." She smiled, and I could feel myself slowly starting to blush as well. She started to move closer and I felt my heart beat rise drastically. "I love you and only-you." On the 'you' her lips landed on mine; my eyes closed. That kiss was so deep, the world didn't seem to exist anymore as I felt us drift away in our own little world. Yes, everyone was watching, and we didn't give a damn.

But my little fantasy was broken when I heard someone coming down the stairs closest to the door. I opened one eye just in time to see a lock of red hair on the second last flight of stairs. _Perfect timing. My chance to show Nao who Natsuki belonged to, and that she shouldn't try stealing my puppy from me._I snaked my arms around Natsuki's neck and pressed my body more tightly against hers. She let out a small moan, and I felt a shiver of ecstasy crawl up both out spines; her own arms tightened around my waist. She was totally in control… of me.

She was kissing me ever so passionately, oblivious to the person she wanted least to see us like that, standing right in front of her with me blocking out her sight. I took a peek at Nao who had arrived to the door, her face showed amusement but jealousy at the same time. She wasn't as good as hiding it as I was. I simply smirked in my kiss and closed my eyes once more, to show off to Nao and mock the others who are watching. Ara ara I'm such a bad girl under my innocent mask aren't I?

* * *

My heart nearly stopped when I saw the sight of my sister kissing Natsuki so affectionately and the biker returning the kiss. I shouldn't be feeling jealous yet alone hurt, but why is my heart in so much pain! Fuck this! 'SHE is me SISTER'S girlfriend. I am the YOUNGER SISTER, so I have nothing to do with this, and should stay out of their relationship!' I scolded myself in my thoughts. But my heart is telling me to do otherwise. 'I'm not in love with Natsuki Kuga dammit!' At least that's what I _tried_ to tell myself.

I couldn't take it anymore, I have to have my fair share of teasing this blue-haired goddess too! What better time to do it than now? "Ehem!" This definitely got me the attention I wanted. Natsuki pulled away from Shizuru nee-chan quick as lightning when she opened her eyes _properly_, snapping out of her dream like state when she saw me. I'm happy that she was in so much shock cuz I 'caught' her making out with my sister. She didn't seem to care when others were looking, so I'm definitely a different story. Wait, why am I thinking like that? Why should I care if she felt differently about me than everyone else? It just shows I'm special, nothing more.

Her blush had just darkened by at least 5 shades, when she saw me. Wow oh my fucking god! The cool tough hawt biker chick was capable of blushing so adorably? KAWAII! Her blushing was the cutest thing I've ever seen, I want her so badly right now. Something stabbed my heart at that thought. 'Shit Nao! How many times must you tell yourself Natsuki is nothing more than a friend and another teasing object?! Stop thinking lovey dovey thoughts, NOW!'

I had to tease her and have my sisterly rivalry to keep my mind off my unspoken desires, so I turned my head to face my sister, who was still a little red, but seemed very satisfied. Haha, it's always like her to get what she wants. Just like me. Like sister like sister, if that's even a phrase loal. "Welcome home Shizuru onee-chan." I greeted her and Natsuki with a bow. "And welcome to the Fujino residence Natsuki-san."

Recovering from her shock she replied and smiled sheepishly. "Haha, cut out the formalities Nao-chan, just Natsuki is fine." I'm amazed at how she can change from blushing cuteness to stunning coolness.

Nee-chan smiled at me and looked pleased at my behavior. "Nao-chan you don't have to go over board with the 'Fujino politeness' mother and father aren't home yet." She winked at me playfully, that was the carefree sister I always knew. Anyways, carrying on with the teasing.

"Well, it seems like I caught the both of you at the wrong time?" I raised a questioning eye brow at Natsuki.

"Ah! No, don't worry about it." I noticed another tinge of redness forming on her face. I smirked. Looks like she finally noticed what I was wearing as her green eyes traveled down my body. Oh yeah, I'm hot! And I got my Natsuki's attention! Wait, not 'my' Natsuki. Wtf was I thinking? I proceeded to change the subject quickly to get that thought out of my mind.

"So are you guys coming in or not?" I asked playfully.

"Oh right of course." Shizuru nee-chan took Natsuki by the hand and lead her in. Natsuki smiled sweetly at my sister. "Hai hai."

"Oh, and Nao-chan, sorry for returning home late with your sister today, there was a..." Natsuki's face reddened as she remembered something. "There was a hold up."

"Haha, it's okay." I shrugged it off. Hmm, it seems as though onee-chan already got to teasing her first. My turn.

The guards closed the door snapping me out of my observation. I'm not planning on letting my sister get _all _the fun, so I ran up to the both of them and went to Natsuki's right, and grabbed her arm as we walked up the stairs. Shizuru nee-chan shot me 'the look,' while I simply smiled and stuck my tongue out at her playfully. The confused blue-haired girl in between us, just sweat dropped and smiled. Another cute expression I got to witness from my sister's girlfriend today. And today, was going to be a REALLY full day. Full of amusement for me that is.

* * *

**Well that was chapter 2. Hope you enjoyed reading it. **

**Haha, reviewers are right. Natsuki wouldn't be Natsuki without her blushes no matter how dominant she is, so she still got teased and will continue getting teased. :P**

**Oh, and I won't be home for a few days as I will be visiting my grandparents, so I won't be updating for a few days forgive me for that . Well before I leave I might upload another chapter later on today like when the sun is up lol. God it's 3:30 in the morning o_o and I need my sleep XD**

**To thepillows92.5 - Oh my god are you thepillows93?! Why did you go anon? You're like one of my most favourite fanfiction authors!! It's such an honor to have you review on one of my fics O.O And if you are who I think you are, I just want to ask you not to abandon your Naonat fic 'You!' and update it please! It's like one of my favourite stories and I'm dying from the cliffhanger lol XP Your fics are fooking awesome, especially the Naonat ones ;) I love you! ^_^**

**And to the rest of my reviewers thank you for all the support! It's cuz of you guys that I continue writing. ^^ Please, if you have any suggestions, additional plot ideas, advices, or if you just want to flame, feel free to put it in the reviews section! :3 You guys rock!**

**Ashley.**


	3. Mansions and Maids

Chapter 3

**Natsuki was being dragged like a rag doll across the empty but brightly lit hall ways by the 2 sexy but overly competitive sisters.**

We were half dragging Natsuki half leading Natsuki to our destinations without that much of a problem, except for a few rivalry glances being thrown across the hall by me and my sister at each other. Until we came to a split section both leading to different parts of the mansion and yes, we were so competitive that our rooms also happen to be in different parts of the mansion. I stopped sleeping with Shizuru nee-chan since I was 5, and ever since then we lived in separate rooms, but our rooms were still next to each other. My sister has always been supportive of me, and she really loved me as I loved her, however after I turned 14, the Fujino family started pushing us to our limits in studies and everything needed for the future heiresses of the Fujino corporation, and very soon our sisterly love became competition. Our parents just expected too much from us. And thus resulting in us living in separate rooms in separate parts of this _giant_ mansion, living COMPLETELY different lives. I miss the times when we were younger, now I don't even know anything about my sister anymore it's like we've drifted apart breaking all the closeness we used to have. Anyways, getting back to the story.

"Natsuki is coming with me."

"Nee-chan, let go I want Natsuki to see my room first." We were arguing though it seemed like we were having a casual conversation, since we spoke with such sweet voices full of sarcasm, forcing smiling faces through gritted teeth. We were taught to hide our irritation and annoyance quite well in the Fujino family.

"But she is MY girlfriend, shouldn't she be with ME in MY room?" Shizuru nee-chan said with such elegance in her voice, although I can see right through that mask of hers, seeing all the annoyance she's feeling. We weren't as close as we used to be, but I AM her foster sister after all and I do know her quite well by now.

"Yes, and _because_ she's your girlfriend, you'll have plenty of chances later on. So come on." I tugged on Natsuki's sleeve a little.

"But I want her first, and that's final. No later ons. Plus, we are suppose to study together." Shizuru nee-chan also pulled Natsuki's arm gently.

"Well I need help with MY homework too, and since you're already so smart, why can't you let her help me?"

"Ara, and I wonder what Nao-chan's private tutors are for?" I felt a vein pop.

"Ugh fine! Why don't we let Natsuki choose who's room she wants to visit first!?" I gave the cute shocked girl a puppy-pout look and she became so confused that she rapidly kept looking back and forth at me and Shizuru nee-chan. SO CUTE!! Call me a sadist if you want, but I can't help it I just love seeing her like this.

"Ara, letting Natsuki decide for herself doesn't seem like a bad idea. So Natsuki," onee-chan tilted her head to the side a little and started to pout questioningly, GOD I hate that move! It always works! "Will you come with me or Nao-chan?"

"I-I Well…I uh…"

"Well?" Onee-chan and I both said at the same time.

Natsuki was starting to fidget and sweat droplets were appearing on her pale forehead.

"I…I-I"

We raised our eyebrows questioningly at the same time. That was it, that was as much pressure as she could take.

"I NEED TO USE THE BATHROOM!" And with that she ran away.

"Ah! KORA! Choto mate! (Ah! Come on! Hey wait!)" I screamed.

"The bathroom isn't-that-way…" [Sighs] Shizuru nee-chan finished for me, as she shook her head hopelessly.

I turned to her with a 'look-what-you've-done' look. "Oh nice going nee-chan, you scared Natsuki away."

"Hmm? And it's suppose to be my fault that you were putting so much pressure on her?" We stared at each other for a minute.

"HMPH!" We both said at the same time turning out heads away quickly with an unsatisfied look, before going our separate ways to our rooms. I'm guessing Shizuru onee-chan is thinking the same thing as me, that in time, Natsuki would probably look for her first, while I'm thinking she would look for ME first. Well, we both think alike, just as competitive, and just as cunning. And so I returned to my room, awaiting Natsuki's return.

* * *

**Somewhere else in the house (ehem mansion) Natsuki was running around in circles getting lost**, **while trying to contemplate about what to do. She was so confused, she didn't want it to seem like she doesn't love Shizuru, but she also didn't want Nao to think that she doesn't like her. She was so deep in thought she didn't notice a maid coming her way. The maid being in a trance after taking a glance at Natsuki and getting a nosebleed, stood dumbfounded on the spot about to faint. However, Natsuki being the athlete she was, running at an unimaginable speed saw the maid too late and was unable to stop in time crashing hard into the love-srtuck worker.**

I was running through the enormous hall ways thinking about what to do. Dammit, why do girls always make things so hard for me? The sisters are so insatiable. I was about to cry in confusion until I looked up and saw a maid with blood dripping from her nose. But before I could think properly or let anything process in my mind, I bumped really hard into her, unable to control my own full speed.

"Ugh…ow…Hey are you oka-" I looked up from my lying-on-belly position and saw something white with pink stripes. "What the…" And I immediately realized what I was staring straight at.

"OH MY GOD! I'm so sorry, I was running so quickly I didn't see you there! This mansion is so big and all, I couldn't look at every single thing at once-" I tried to get up, but I felt my hand press against something really squishy and soft, and my ears were rewarded with a high pitched moan, coming from the girl I accidentally crashed into. I took my head out from under the skirt and found myself looking directly at an extremely cute maid, who was blushing like crazy and had dreamy sparkily eyes, ignoring more blood gushing that was gushing out of her nose, as if it were nothing. I looked down at where my hand was and blushed as well. I was speechless, until my thoughts threw me back into reality.

"Shit!" I shot up from the floor and stood flabbergasted while she got into a sitting position. "I'm, I'm so sorry! Please forgive me for crashing into you and crushing your boob with my stupid hand!" I bowed and looked down at the floor being too embarrassed to look up at her.

"Hmm, it's okay." I heard her sly and slightly flirtatious voice speak.

I dared myself to look up again and this time found myself staring right into her eyes, what the fuck? How did she move so fast!? "Gah!" I jumped back in shock.

"Haha, why so tense? Relax I'm fine." She said as she wiped the blood of her nose with a handkerchief. Was everyone in the Fujino residence always so…elegant?

I smiled sheepishly in response. "Ahaha, it's great to know I didn't hurt you anywhere, but what's with the nose bleed? Are you hurt? Do you need medical attention?"

"My my, you're so considerate." She said as she inched closer to me. "Why yes, I definitely need YOUR attention." She winked.

Oh lord, here comes my blush again. Wh-what the hell…" I looked away.

She laughed "Just joking. You're so fun to tease, sorry I just couldn't help it."

"Ehem, well anyways what are you doing all alone in such a creepy isolated part of this large, no GINORMOUS mansion?" I coughed.

She smiled provocatively at me. "Oh? And what is such a dashing hot girl such as yourself doing in an isolated part of a giant mansion may I ask?"

"I, uh…well I…You see…Uh forget it. I'm too lazy to explain. Cutting straight to the point, let's just say I'm looking for the bathroom. Happen to know any around this maze?" I joked light heartedly after calming down from the blush.

"And what if I say I do? Would you trust me enough to follow me into the darker hallways?"

Okay, she's _really _starting to creep me out here. What's up with all her riddly language? And what THE FUCK is up with that smirk of hers?! "Um, you are making following you to the toilet sound very dangerous for me…" I tried to laugh it off, but to no avail.

"Nothing is safe in the Fujino residence. Really those two sisters are not as _safe_ to be around as they look. Under the elegant and sweet masks of theirs, are overly competitive, sly, and over possessive demons. They will do WHATEVER it takes to get what they desire. Everyone under the roof of this mansion is not that different." Her smirk grew wider.

"D-don't you dare talk about Shizuru and Nao like that!" I snapped.

"That's what you say, but your staggering tells me that you are now very uncertain about them, and what kind of situation you've gotten yourself into." Shit she saw through my nervousness! Am I really that obvious?

I was absolutely speechless.

"Ara, nothing to say anymore?" I blinked. And she started giggling again. "Don't worry I was just messing with ya. Don't take what I said seriously. Maybe I'm just jealous of them you know?"

I let what she said process in my mind as I received the message. DAMNIT! I was tricked again. "Wow, you really had me there." I sweat dropped.

Then she smiled at me again. "But what I said, about people doing what ever it takes to get whatever they want around here, that might not have been so much of a lie." Again with her riddly language! Just get to the point already, it's getting so annoying.

[Gulp] "S-so, where is the bathroom exactly?" Now I really need to use it, for real, to get some cold water on my face before I pass out from all this thinking.

She smirked at me again, more provocatively this time. "Come with me." She whispered into my ear. She slowly stroked my arm downwards and reached for my left hand. It made me shiver. Okay I know that taking someone's hand is normal, but the way she did it was just too weird.

"W-wait, you don't have to hold my hand." I tried to pull away but was unsuccessful as she gripped tighter around my hand. WTF.

"Aww come on we don't want you getting lost again now do we?" I blushed in response. "Good girl." She smiled and patted me before continuing to lead me to the 'toilet' she mentioned. If only I knew what was going to happen to me later, I never would've went with that vixen of a maid.

* * *

I was waiting in my room for almost an hour before getting very very impatient. Where could Natsuki be? This mansion is so huge, could be possible that she ACTUALLY got lost? Then something crossed my mind, what if she went to onee-chan's room instead of mine? They could be having all kinds of lovey dovey moments! I have to do something about it! I knew in the back of my mind that I shouldn't be meddling with affairs that do not concern me, but I can't stand the thought of Natsuki being involved in it. If it was others, I wouldn't give a shit. But not Natsuki. I have to do something about it and so the first place I decided to look for my Natsuki, would be in my sister's room.

* * *

I knocked on my sister's room door, No answer. I was already pissed enough by thinking about the triumphant face onee-chan was going to shove at me, after I find Natsuki with her, so I lost my patience.

"ONEE-CHAN!" I slammed the door open and found her at her desk working on an essay with her lap top. _Alone. _Suddenly I felt really guilty for screaming at her like that. Then I noticed that she was wearing head phones, and listening to some Linkin Park with it being so loud that even I could make out what she was listening to from all the way here. No wonder she couldn't hear me.

She slowly and very gracefully took off her headphones and placed it on her desk, then turned her roller chair to face me. "Ara, it would've been more polite if you knocked Nao-chan." She taunted me.

I slowly felt my anger rise again. I took back what I said about feeling guilty. "I DID knock!" I scoffed, and she just smiled. Dammit, she's using her innocent smile on me, well it's not going to work! As soon as I thought that, she tilted her head to the side. Shit, it worked. I can never stay mad at her for long, no one can resist her innocent smiles even if they could see right through them. Onee-chan definitely had her way around things.

"A-anyway," I calmed down. "How can you be so calm waiting for Natsuki's return like that? Don't you find it strange that she's been gone for 45 minutes?"

"Hmm…No? And I can stay calm, because I am absolutely certain that it will be my room she returns to." She said.

"What? But who spends 45 minutes in a bath room?" I questioned.

"First, she did not run to where the bath room was remember? Secondly this house is so huge, it takes about 2 hours to get from one part to the other. She might have wandered off into the wrong parts." My jaw dropped. My sister was awfully calm about this. How the fuck did she stay so fucking calm in such a fucked up situation as this?!

"HELLO!? Our guest got lost in our own house! Aren't you going to do something about it?"

"Oh that."

"Don't oh that me!"

"I put a tracker on her, so I can find her anywhere in within this house. I had a certain feeling that she… might get lost in this atrociously huge mansion if we weren't with her."

"So find her- wait, how in the world did you manage to put a tracker on her?" I was amazed. I don't think anyone would ever be able to catch the cool dominant Natsuki off guard.

"During our make out session earlier on today." She smiled tauntingly.

I just rolled my eyes. "Sneaky, very sneaky. But I like that." I smirked. "But remember, as long as I'm around, I won't let you completely own her." I joked.

"Ara, well I guess sisters are just that much alike. Let's see who owns her in the end. I'm pretty sure she asked me out, not you." Nee-chan raised an eyebrow and smirked back. She seemed very confident.

Defeated. Shit. Grrrr! Well she only asked you out first cuz she met you first. I retorted in my mind. I'm sure if we would have met earlier, it would've been a harder choice of who Natsuki will ask out first. "Ugh, let's just find her now before lunch shall we?"

"Hai Nao Taichou." She giggled.

"And stop with your teasing already. Where are you going?" I asked as she opened her door to go out.

"To the control room of course." She stated. "To check which part of the house she's in." I followed her as she walked away.

* * *

"Um… Maid-san, may I ask where you're taking me?"

"Takehana."

"Eh?"

"You can call me Takehana." She looked at me from the corner of her eyes and smirked.

"Uh, okay. Takehana-san, may I ask where you are taking me?" I was starting to sweat by now. The hallways were getting darker and more isolated as we walked.

"Why I'm taking you to the toilet in the maid chamber of course."

"Maid chamber?!" I exclaimed.

"Yes, you can use the bathroom there." Something isn't right. Something isn't right I just know it!

I remained silent for the whole time we walked, staring nervously down at the floor. "We're here." I looked up after hearing her voice. And I swear if it wasn't for my dominant behavior I would've fainted. There were at least 50 maids who were changing in front of me. Some stripping down, some putting on their clothes, and some were putting clothes back into their locker, while others were half way in their showers or walking around with only towels wrapped around themselves. My face immediately lit up brightly when I realized we were in the maids' changing room.

What scared me the most was that their shocked expressions immediately changed into lust, after staring at me for about 30 seconds. I could see it in their eyes. I really wanted to run, but I had to hide my weakness of naked women by remaining dominant and cold so that they won't try anything. Hopefully.

"The toilet is right at the back, Nat-su-ki-san." Takehana motioned to the stall next to the showers.

"EH!?" All the maids exclaimed at once. "That's Natsuki? Shizuru sama's Natsuki?!" What did they mean by Shizuru sama's Natsuki? It made me sound like a dog.

"Eh… she's even hotter in person." One of them sighed.

"I really envy Shizuru-sama now." Said another.

"Ne, Takehana-san, can we really?" My heart was beating so fast that it could've stopped. Can they? Can they what?! My mind was showing me all the horrifying possibilities. Shizuru, Nao, save me please, your maids are so fucking scary! I cried in my mind.

"Yes we can. After all, Shizuru sama can't fire us after all we've done for the Fujino family. I think doing this just once will be fine." What ARE they talking about!?

"H-hey h-how did you know my name?" I questioned trying to look as calm as ever.

"Why of course, who else would be this hot? Every one knows how hot Shizuru-sama's girlfriend is, but never actually get to see her. This is like a dream come true for us. Besides, a few of us saw you kissing Shizuru-sama outside the house yesterday before you returned home on your sexy bike, and today as well while Nao-sama was watching. Shouldn't it be obvious who you are?" She smiled provocatively.

I looked up at everyone and they all smirked at me. In a creepy kinda way. I gulped. "Ahaha, w-well it's nice meeting all of you too, but I think it's time for me to go because Shizuru and Nao might get worried. So bye!" I said quickly and turned to the door, but was blocked by a horde of maids standing in between me and the dear door.

"Aww, it would be a shame if you left now wouldn't it? Since you came all this way for the bathroom, might as well just use it, then stay for a while." Takehana cooed and circled my abdomen with her index finger. I shivered.

"Um, I'm sorry I can't stay today. Maybe some other time kay? I'll use the bathroom for now." Yes, I will use the bathroom. Maybe there's some kind of window I can escape from. I have to get away from them before I give in to my libido and cheat on Shizuru. Damn! Why do all of the maids in the Fujino residence have to be so creepily hot!? I cursed at myself.

I walked past all of them to reach the bathroom, and was given scary looks by all of the maids watching me as I walked further in to the room. Some were bleeding from the nose while eyeing me like I'm some kind of prey, some were looking at me with lustful eyes and licking their lips, and some merely blushed while others winked at me and whistled. Argh! Very uncomfortable indeed!

I reached for the handle and opened it before stepping into the beautifully decorated humungous toilet. And as I suspected there was a big window leading to the outside. Here's my chance!

But before I could do anything I heard the door close with a click. It seems Takehana had stepped into the bathroom with me and locked it. Bad sign.

"Ta-Takehana-san, I'm pretty sure I can pee on my own." I smiled trying to act cool. BAD MOVE. She thought I was flirting back and began advancing towards me swaying her hips as she walked. She then grabbed my collar and stared straight into my eyes smirking. Outside I heard the other maids' voices.

"Takehana-san! When you're done it's our turn!" I heard them beg. Our turn? I'm not a victim of a gang bang hentai for god's sake!

I looked back at the maid grabbing my shirt collar and I knew exactly what she wanted. Natsuki! Remember YOU'RE the dominant one! Play it cool and find a way out of this situation. I told myself internally. So I decided to play along.

"Takehana-san," I whispered. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Remember what I said about how people who live in the Fujino mansion will always do whatever it takes to get whatever and whoever we want? Well this is just an example of it." She winked devilishly at me.

I drew the conclusions, with that many maids out there, there's no way I can fend them all off if I try to escape. I will have to catch this stupid vixen off guard and escape through my only option. The window. It's the third floor but I'll find a way somehow. I always do. Takehana leaned in closer for a kiss. I decided to play smart. Let's see what I should do.

* * *

I was at the control room with Nao. "Track tracker number 15." I ordered one of the guards.

"Hai Shizuru sama." He obeyed the order.

The red bleep blinked at the location of the maids' chamber.

"Ara? The maids' chamber? That was expected, I guess they just couldn't keep their hands off my Natsuki after all, even after all the signs and warnings I gave them." I sighed.

Don't worry Natsuki, I'm coming for you.

"What!?" Nao's shriek pulled me out from my thoughts. "THE MAIDS!? Oh no they didn't!"

I giggled internally. Oh they are soooo gonna get it from Nao. This is why I love my little sister so much.

On second thought, hang in there Natsuki, WE are coming for you.

"Lets go then, Nao-chan." I instructed gracefully.

"Hmph! No need to tell me twice!" She said as she stomped off ahead of me grumbling something along the lines of, "Oh they are so gonna get a great ass whooping from me if they lay a finger on MY, I mean my SISTER's Natsuki!"

I laughed and walked off following her.

* * *

**Well here you go. That was chapter 3. Hope you've enjoyed reading it ^_^ **

**I know I said I would upload one more chapter before leaving, but I didn't have the time to, so I made this chapter a little longer than the previous ones, as an apology for that. Also, I have uploaded a new story for you guys as an apology for the late updates. The new story will be called 'Wanted and illegal.' I couldn't come up with a better title lol, so if you do, just tell me ^_^ That story will be a COMPLETE shiznat. No Naonat or any other nat pairings XD I thought that would be awesome for all the extreme Shiznat fans. ;3**

**Well, review if you like, or don't review if you like XP I don't mind. As long as I know people want me to continue the story. A review isn't necessary if you enjoy it lol, I think someone only reviews if they find something they don't like, or something they particularly like. So you don't have to review on every single chapter if you've already reviewed on one, if you don't want to. **

**But as always, Any suggestions, advices, or just flaming, is welcomed in the reviews section. Until then, see you soon! :3**

**Ashley.**


	4. Rescue, lunch, and confrontation

Chapter 4

**Meanwhile in the maid's chamber bathroom.**

"T-Takehana-san." I was clearly trapped and tried to talk my way out of the situation to buy time. I pushed the horny maid away. "W-wait."

"Hmm? What's the matter Kuga-san?"

"M-my lips are dry. I-I… I have STDs!" Oh fuck! Great! I am in this fucked up sitch, and that's the best I can come up with?! Nice going Kuga you dumb ass!

"Fu fu fu…" Takehana snickered. "Nice try Natsuki, If you really had STDs our dear Shizuru-sama wouldn't be dating you would she?" Damn! She saw through it! Oh well, maybe I _didn't_ make a fool out of myself after all…Or have I made an even bigger fool out of myself? Damn! Snap out of it! That's the least I have to worry about at the moment!

"Takehana-san! Please I do not wish to hurt you. Stop this at once." I was holding Takehana by the shoulders now.

"Don't be like this, you will enjoy this later on." She continued to force herself on me. I was at a standstill of what to do, then I noticed a glass on the basin, don't know what the fuck it was doing there, but it could be my way out. I REALLY have to play along now, as I came up with a plan.

"O-okay. Just… be gentle…" I heard myself say nervously."

"Oh, don't worry, it will be the best feeling you ever had." She leaned in and kissed me. As expected she was pushing against me, backing me up against the basin. Alright time to execute my plan! When I caught her off guard with my ehem excellent kissing, I reached behind me to pick up the glass. I brought one hand to her neck, and one to the point where the neck and the skull connects, smashing the glass on her with enough pressure to knock her out, but made sure it wasn't hard enough to leave any permanent damage, or kill her.

As expected, she was knocked out. I caught her in my arms so she wouldn't collide heavily with the hard ground beneath her, and put her down gently. Now that this is done, I can concentrate on escaping this place. I thought of dashing out of the front door past all the maids, I mean, I am a fast runner after all. But with this uncountable number of them… I shuddered, I probably won't be able to get to the other side of the chamber without getting raped alive.

Opening the window I peered outside. "EH!!??" WHAT IN THE MOTHER OF MAYO!? I nearly fainted when I came across nothing but bundles and bundles of trees. We were on the fucking third floor?! You've got to be freakin kidding me! I deemed myself doomed, when suddenly I heard the chamber door burst open and a… no, TWO very familiar voices echoed around the place right to the back. One voice was, gentle, almost elegant with a hint of danger, and the other was… the other was… NAO? I could immediately tell who it was, from that piercing aggressive sharp high pitched tone, that only one very husky red head in this whole mansion would have. Then it hit me. OMG OMG OMG! They've come to my rescue! I can't be seen being afraid. Remember keep your cool Natsuki! Dominance!

"Ara, will you girls mind telling me where you've hidden my Natsuki?" Shizuru faked a smiled, but her eyes remained deadly serious and dangerous, causing the maids to shiver. Giving of a sign: 'If I find out you've touched my Natsuki, you're dead.'

And then I heard the other interrupt rudely. "Oh cut the formalities sis, WHERE HAVE YOU FUCKING BITCHES HIDDEN NATSUKI!? What have you done with her?! Tell me now or I'll ring your sorry asses! WHERE IS SHE?!"

Before Nao caused anymore damage, I un-hid myself. Opening the bathroom door I walked out waving both hands in front of me signaling for her to stop as she was grabbing a maid by the collar, just about to punch her in the face. I swear Nao could very well be the scariest girl I've ever seen sometimes, when she's angry. 'Take note: NEVER piss Nao off.'

"Nao wait, don't punch her face in! I'm here, calm down…I'm alright."

"Natsuki!" Nao dropped the maid (Painfully) and ran up to me, probably wanting to give me a hug, but Shizuru beat her to it.

"Ara, What's my Natsuki doing here? You're gonna be late for lunch. Or perhaps, you don't want to taste my cooking?" She said to me teasingly as she glomped me and nuzzled my neck. I sighed, closed my eyes, and melted under her warmth. 'I'm so glad you're here Shizuru. I was so scared about what would happen if the both of you didn't come in time.' But of course me, the ice cold tough biker girl would never show that.

But just as I was getting a little too comfortable with Shizuru, Nao's piercing voice nearly made me jump out of my skin. Literally. "Onee-sama! How come you get to snuggle Natsuki first, when I was the one who did all the rescuing while you just trailed along leaving all the physical work to me? And the only thing YOU cooked was the rice!" Nao burst Shizuru's bubble quite wittily I must say. It made me chuckle internally when I noticed Shizuru's face redden a little. Haha, I'm dating the most adorable angel in the world, cute.

"Well, cooking the rice is _still_ considered cooking is it not?" Shizuru huffed as she crossed her arms and closed her eyes in a 'hmph thanks for busting my bubble' manner.

"I don't care!" Nao jumped tackled me and I fell to the floor. "Natsuki, they didn't do anything to you did they?" Her tone immediately changed into a voice of concern, which made me kind of happy actually.

"Haha, well no they didn't actually get that far, to have done anything to me." I sweat dropped.

"Mmmm Natsukiiii!" Shizuru jumped on me from the left flicking her golden hair at Nao's face as if to mock her. These two sisters sure do a lot of mocking to my amusement. But the thing I didn't know is, it was ME who was going to be THEIR amusement for the rest of the day today.

"Onee-chan! Stop sandwiching Natsuki!" Nao gave her sister the evil eyes.

"Ara ara, If you get to hug Natsuki from the right, I get to hug her on the left."

"Well, she's YOUR girlfriend so you can hug her later."

"Well I want to hug her now BECAUSE she's my girlfriend." The bickering continued above me, as I watched from underneath them both.

"Ugh! Natsuki, my sis is so persistent, how in the world do you manage to put up with her? " Nao was really cute when she is annoyed. NO! Natsuki, do not think about that! Get that thought out of your head this instance! Nooooo Neko Shizuru isn't working for me anymore! Bunny Shizuru! Hamster Shizuru! Teddy Shizuru! Monkey Shizuru! Okay, no wait, that was just wrong. Piggy Shizuru! Turtle Shizuru? Oh, I know! Inu Shizuru! (Puppy Shizuru!) Yes, cuddly little puppy Shizuru. Haha, okay that seems to be working. Oh I really got to get me one of those. But who needs one when I got the real Shizuru? The real Shizuru is more than enough for me.

"I don't." I said bluntly.

"Persistent indeed." Shizuru nodded.

We remained silent for a moment, until I realized the *cough cough* 'threesome' position we were still in, on the floor. "Um, girls? Sorry to ruin your little muse sessions and stuff, but can we get up now? This position is quite awkward for me… Especially with these maids watching and all."

The sisters looked down at me; the silence remained for a few more seconds, and we broke into little fits of giggles. They sat up, and I thought they were going to get off me, but instead they both bent down at either side of my face and gave me a peck on my cheeks in unison. I felt my face light up and they laughed at poor me. Oh those cunning girls. Somehow it felt as though they did that, to see me blush, and to send a little message to the jealous staring maids that they should _really give up _cuz it's never gonna work out. Ever.

They stood up shortly after that, offering to help me up. But being the 'gentleman' I was, I denied their offer, politely of course. We looked back at the toilet I just came out of and Nao whistled. "Oh you beat her up good…" Nao complimented. "Ara, you really took care of her didn't you?" Shizuru giggled. "Ahaha, I didn't exactly do much." I said. We walked past all the maids who were eyeing us enviously and shivered the whole time. There were so much lust and insatiable desires in their eyes, that it actually crept me out. Nao opened the door for us and we stepped outside. But just as Shizuru and I were about to leave, we heard the door close behind us, and Nao was no where to be seen. And then it hit us.

"Oh god." Shizuru mumbled

"You don't think…" I added in. We looked at each other for a moment and face palmed. "Jesus."

From behind the closed chamber doors came a "You don't think I'd let you guys get away would you?" then a few of Nao's screeches and a few of the maids' screams, followed by some crashing, whamming, and bashing noises. Then silence. Shizuru and I closed our eyes and sweat dropped as the door creaked open. Nao came out dusting her shoulders off and slapped her hands together up and down a few times, like some one would normally do after getting a job done. We looked at her incredously.

"What?" She asked raising an eyebrow annoyed. "They deserved it." She 'hmphed' and walked off, with us trailing behind her.

* * *

I told them the maids were gonna get a good ass whooping and I meant it. That should teach them never to touch Natsuki again. Oh it felt good, it felt so damn good to pun those pathetic excuses for maids. I walked on, being proud of myself for beating those maids up, without turning around to look at Natsuki's and my sis's reactions. Then something cut me off from my thoughts.

"Um, Nao I hope you didn't beat them up too badly." Natsuki seemed concerned. "Sure what they did was wrong, but they didn't deserve this much of a punishment." She finished. Just as I was about to answer, onee-chan filled in.

"Ara, Natsuki, you shouldn't feel sorry for them. If I didn't have Nao here, I would have done it myself."

That made my vein pop. What does she think I am? I'm not her lap dog! "You should have done it yourself! Stop using me as a fist! Gosh, now I know how Suzushiro feels. You always find ways to push all the hard and physical work on someone."

"Teehee…" Teehee? What the hell was that?! She finds this funny? No wait, she's just being annoying.

"Mata-kun, (Jeez) Don't teehee me!" I puffed. I turned around to see her clinging affectionately to Natsuki. Oh that does it, You can cling on to Natsuki as much as you want sis, but you better hold on tight. I'm gonna have my fun when we get to the lunch part. I snickered cunningly in my head.

When we reached the dining hall, which took about half an hour, the butlers were already there with Napkins and trays of food ready for us. "Alright break it up you two." I rolled my eyes and said to the couple who were cuddling behind me, indeed jealousy shot up my veins. There were two tables, a big dinner table, and a small dining table. We led Natsuki to the smaller one, so that we could be closer to her. We do think alike. Yes, this is a competition. Although my sis never anticipated a competition to win Natsuki's heart, since she is so certain that it belonged all to her, she can't deny it, she's seen Natsuki think about something other than her sometimes, and it's so obvious that that something is me. Oh, being the ultra hot and sexy imouto (little sis) soooo pays off.

The butlers pulled the chairs out and we sat in it in this position. Shizuru nee-chan at the end of the small rectangular table, me and our guest on either side of it. Natsuki thanked one of the butlers politely and he blushed. It made me smirk. 'Back off buddy, you'll never even stand a chance. She's a _lesbian_, you little shit.' I taunted internally. And besides, she's got her sights set on me and my sis, and no one else. She seemed quiet and didn't really speak much except for the few sentences she softly conversed with my sister. When the food (Curry rice, with fish steak and miso soup (weird combo))was served, the awkwardness was broken. Onee-chan and I, eyed each other intently. I know what she's thinking. 'Oh no you don't. I'm going to be the one who serves Natsuki first!' I narrowed my eyes a little, and it seemingly sent the message across the table. Onee-chan's blood red eyes narrowed back at me and the both of us shot up at the same time. We plunged our forks down into the mackerel fish and battled to get the first piece. Onee-chan was indeed skilled, for every movement I made to stab and pick up a piece of fish, was countered by her quick blocking. Our forks and knives clashed against each other as if it was a sword fight. The clanking of metal added to the look of panic on Natsuki's cute face. Jeez, the weapons training that the Fujino children had to go through each day, was never quite as tough as this.

"Onee-chan!" I lost my patience. "Can't you see that I'm trying to serve the guest, while you are very annoyingly hindering me?" I asked sarcastically.

"I believe it is the job of a faithful wife to serve the one she loves, is it not?" Nee-chan asked in a calm but cold tone, as our eyes continued to metaphorically stab each other. Ha! Wife my ass! It hasn't even been decided!

"You aren't her wife yet!" I threw it in her face. "Not until you at least go through me first!"

"I won't go down without a fight!"

"Me neither!" I growled.

"A-ano (um)… It's fine I can take the food on my own hahaha…" Natsuki laughed nervously and sweat dropped. I didn't mean to scare her, but us sisters can get too competitive at times like these. We turned our heads to glare at her in unison with a 'stay out of this' look. She slumped deeper into her chair and fiddled with her fingers anxiously. Holy shit! CUTE! Damn I need to breathe. Then an idea popped into my mind.

"Aww, nee-chan look we scared our dear Natsuki…" I feigned a pout, which definitely got her attention.

"Huh? You're right." She turned her attention away from the now battered piece of fish and to Natsuki. "I'm sorry Natsuki, I didn't mean to scare you… Are you okay?"

While sis continued to comfort Natsuki, I very efficiently cut a neat piece of fish and placed it onto one of Natsuki's empty plates. "There you go. Try some fish." I smiled sweetly at the cute little blue haired puppy, as I sat back down. Noticing this, Shizuru nee-chan stood there dumbfounded for a while before clearing her throat and sat back down.

"That was very cunningly smart of you Nao. You cheated." She said calmly.

"Cunning is our trademark isn't it sis?" I smirked tauntingly back at her.

"Yes, very clever indeed. Thanks for starting off for me Nao. Now I get to end it." Onee-chan suddenly started to grin cheekily and I felt uneasy.

"Hai, Nat-suki-chan. 'Ah' shite. (Say 'ah'.)" My eyes nearly popped out when she picked up the piece of fish and brought it to Natsuki's mouth. Damn, I should have never underestimated her, she always has something planned under her sleeves. I should've known her by now. There was no way she would have given in so easily unless there was a plan B. And now she got to feed Natsuki with her own cutleries, resulting in an indirect kiss. That's so cunningly smart of her! GRRR! Given the position she's in, she was closer to Natsuki than I am, so she gets to feed her. [Sighs] shit, I'm defeated for now.

"A-ahhhhh" Natsuki closed her mouth and opened it again, unsure of whether to let Shizuru continue feeding her. It probably ruined her image of dominance and all, but you gotta admit, it's kinda fun watching her in these situations. She finally opened her mouth reluctantly and let the piece of meat enter.

"How is it?" Nee-chan asked, while I silently continued to chew my food.

"It's…It's…amazingly delicious." Natsuki's eyes sparkled as she said that. Then she suddenly blushed. Hmmm? I wonder what she was thinking of saying next, that made her cheeks go red. I silently observed her as the meal went on. "Um, sorry is I'm asking too much…But, do you guys have any mayo by any chance?"

My sis and I nearly spat our food out in shock. MAYO? Who eats mackerel fish with mayo?! Shizuru nee-chan's face turned a little pale. "A-ara? Are you sure you want that? I mean, does that stuff even go with mackerel?" T'was the first time I've seen my sister stagger in a long time. It was quite funny actually.

Natsuki's face turned into one of disappointment. Though it was hidden very well, I could see it in her eyes. "I-is it not allowed here in this spacious home? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ruin your meal. It's just, me and my guys use to eat a lot of mayo when I was still in a bike gang. It was like our daily supply of food, and we can just find almost anything to go with it, and it would still taste good to us. I apologise if my request disgusted the two of you." Natsuki blushed more an put on an apologetic look.

I had to cut in there. "No, not at all. We were just surprised that's all. Yes, we do have some, and you can have as much as you like."

"Yes." Shizuru onee-chan added. "Everyone has their own way of eating. It won't change anything between us." She gave an assuring smile to Natsuki, who smiled back in relief.

The rest of the meal went on peacefully after that, as my sis and I took turns to serve Natsuki and feed her. We silently came to an agreement to make lunch, the best and most wonderful lunch ever, for Natsuki. So even without verbally discussing it, we knew what the other was thinking just by exchanging glances. We had definitely enjoyed that afternoon; chatting while we ate, without any incident.

* * *

Since Nao-chan was kind to my Natsuki, I decided to let her study in my room together with us. It was rather enjoyable really, to have her company. She was the humorous one, who made even studying, that much more fun and interesting. I appreciated the fact that our competition over Natsuki had ceased for a while, so we could have a moment of peace, before Natsuki becomes all nervous again, by meeting our parents.

A few minutes after we've finished our homework, one of our personal maids, who was in no way associated with the chamber maids, came in to tell us that our parents were home from their little business trip that evening. "Thank you Fumi-san." I said with a smile.

"Natsuki, lets go down to meet my parents." My dear puppy sure was sweating a lot. I put a hand on her shoulder and Nao hugged her arm.

"Don't worry you'll be fine." Nao nudged my Natsuki.

"Yeah, I'm sure they'll love you." I nodded, and with that, we led Natsuki down stairs to the dining area, in time for dinner, and the confrontation. I'm sure everything will be alright Natsuki. Trust me.

**My very first omake! Idea was inspired by: Uchiha-chan. So a very huge thank you to you! And as a gift for giving me this omake idea, you shall be IN my next omake XP**

**Ashley: Hey I know! Because of the whole business with the maids and all, lets rename this fic to Natsuki's Maido harem! [Smiles expectantly.] **

**Natsuki: Hey that's not a bad name. It makes me sound 10 times more popular! XD**

**Shizuru and Nao: NO! **

**Ashley: What's wrong with it? O.o**

**Natsuki: What's the matter? Jealous? [Smirks and raises an eye brow.]**

**Shizuru: I just don't want this fic to sound like Natsuki belongs to the maids, that's all. **

**Nao: Yeah! And the title won't make sense if you change it! I mean, what do maids have to do with ME? Isn't this fic supposed to be about me? I'M the protagonist here!**

**Ashley: Well, this story is in first person view, so anyone could be the pro-**

**Nao and Shizuru: [Glares]**

**Ashley: [Gulps and stfu.]**

**Natsuki: Aww come on guys, give her a break, she's had a horrible Christmas! That explains her late updates! :o**

**Shizuru: Natsuki, we aren't mad at her. We're just mad at the title proposal. So don't worry, we are not gonna do anything to her.**

**Ashley: [Phew]**

**Nao: YET.**

**Ashley: O_O {Hides behind Natsuki} Save me!**

**Natsuki: Nao! =.=' Leave her alone.**

**Nao: [Huffs] Pffft fine.**

**Shizuru: But Natsuki, you're not really gonna go along with the new title are you? You're suppose to only belong to me. [Pouts]**

**Natsuki: Hey hey, come on now, I'm so popular I belong to everyone. All my fans get a fair share of me. ;)**

**Shizuru and Nao: [Vein twitches. Smirks devilishly. Eyes flash eerily.] WHAT. DID. YOU. SAY? [Grits teeth]**

**Natsuki: I said-**

**Ashley: [Covers Natsuki's mouth and whispers behind her] Shh! Mou, you're too full of yourself! OoO" Perhaps a little modesty will calm the Shiz and Nao down?**

**Natsuki: [Says loudly] Well I can't help it if I'm just THAT good looking. [Smiles and teeth sparkles causing a few fangirls from afar to faint at the blinding light.]**

**Shizuru: [Face turns dangerous] Ara, it seems there have been too many fanfics about Natsuki lately, that she's lost all her modesty. What happened to the un-vain Natsuki we all used to know?**

**Natsuki: [Tries to make a joke out of it, but fails miserably.] She went out the window. :D**

**Shizuru and Nao: [Evil eyes] Ashley: =o=" That was lame...**

**Nao: [Raises an eye brow.] Hmm? Is that so? Maybe we should throw THIS Natsuki out of the window too?**

**Shizuru: I got a better idea 'imouto-chan' (Younger sister). [Smirks and hands Nao some hand cuffs while she materializes her Naginata.]**

**Nao: [Smirks back] I got'chya 'sis.' And Ashley-san, don't think you'll be getting away with this either. **

**Ashley: O.O [Gets caught trying to sneak out the back door.] **

**Shizuru and Nao: [Grins evilly] Kiyohime, Julia.**

**Natsuki and Ashley: O_____O**

**Shizuru and Nao: Both of you are so dead!, come here!**

**Natsuki and Ashley: [Runs for their lives]**

**Ashley: But I've done nothing wrong! T_T**

**Nao: You're at fault for even proposing the idea of such a hideous title!**

**Ashley: Wasn't me! It was Uchiha-chan!**

**Shiz Nao: [Ignores Ashley] Now stop running and face us!**

**Ash Nat: NEVA!!!**

**End omake.**

**Well I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter, and sorry for the late update time. I hope the length of it, makes up for all the other times I haven't updated. I even added an omake for your entertainment :o so please forgive me nee? As mentioned in the omake, I had a bad Christmas, as some of you might have already known.**

**I also hoped that the little lunch battle scene added to the humour of this story. XD If there's anything you need me to clarify for you, because you are confused and stuff, please put it in your reviews, or you can pm me =]**

**And if there are any complains, advices, ideas, suggestions, or just flames, please feel free to put it in the reviews section as always! ^_^**

**Remember, I'm not the type of author who demands for reviews in order to continue the story. You can choose to review, or not to review. I won't get mad, and I will still continue the story for the sake of those, who I know, really enjoy it. So please, only review if you think I deserve it. Or flame or whatever lol. :P**

**Happy new year everyone! And thank you to all my reviewers so far!**

**Ashley**

**Ps. Again, please let me know if I'm moving too slowly or quickly. :3**


End file.
